Photographs
by Shadow and Phoenix
Summary: Several snapshots of the life of Kingdom Hearts characters, a la livejournal music meme. 10 drabbles based on songs.


Love Stoned - Justin Timberlake (7:26)

Olette hated this song. It was way up there on the list of Reasons Why Women Are Continually Objectified. Her only solace in the matter was that, of all three of her male friends, only one sort of fit the profile to objectify women (Hayner) and the one she sort of had a crush on (Pence) disliked the song too. The song wasn't bad enough to keep Olette from enjoying a night at Twilight Town's under 18 club with her friends though, so she came when she didn't have too much homework or didn't need to spend time with her family. And sometimes she even danced to the song she hated so much when Pence would finally ask her to dance, when the song finally slowed down.

Ass Like That - Eminem (4:31)

It wouldn't be a lie to say that, as one of the more carefree members of Organization XIII, Axel got around a bit. In fact, it might even be an understatement. He was thin enough and pretty enough to appeal to most of the Organization, whether they liked men or women.

Move Along - The All-American Rejects (4:00)

Seifer and Hayner never missed an opportunity to throw insults (and sometimes punches) at each other. Once upon a time they had been friends, and maybe that's why, whenever the fights are about to get super-serious one of them will walk off and say something clever to save face, so they can remain sometimes friends,

America - Jewel (3:43)

Twilight Town. It was an average little city, with its own average little suburb. It was filled with average adults who worked average jobs and had average kids. All in all, Twilight Town was a peaceful world, only slightly affected by the business of the Heartless and the Nobodies.

The Siren - Nightwish (4:45)

The Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee had their work cut out for them. They would work on repairing and restoring the town to its former glory as Radiant Garden during the day and they would patrol the streets where people lived and shops were located during the night. When new travelers and displaced citizens arrived, they would get them settled or send them on their way after a short rest. Yes, the Restoration Committee would be busy, but it was good work.

I Am - Godsmack (4:00)

Riku clutched his head, fingers digging into his temples. The voice was back. Ansem or Xemans or Xehanort or whatever he was. The one who had offered him power, unimaginable power, for what had seemed like a pitifully small price. Riku had thought that he was safe from the darkness when he came back to the islands.

Take Me or Leave Me - RENT (3:53)

Everyone liked Kairi. Of course, she was the perfect girl. Smart, pretty, single. Or… relatively single. She had dated a couple guys, including Tidus and Wakka. And Riku. And Sora. Still, she hadn't stayed with any of them for that long. Now she was dating Selphie, but she still wasn't really serious about it. Selphie was serious though. And Sora had been serious too… Oh well.

All the Small Things - Blink-182 (2:56)

_Friends are a great thing to have_, Roxas thought, sitting on the clock tower with Hayner, Pence, and Olette. It was great going to the beach with them, but even hanging out in the usual spot and eating sea salt ice cream together was awesome. Friends were definitely great.

Stick and Stones - Aly and AJ (3:48)

"That asshole! What makes him think that he's so much better than everyone else?"

"Dude, Hayner, chill." Pence said from where he was sitting on the couch. Hayner was pacing angrily back and forth in the usual spot. Seifer had done something at school that had had Hayner all riled up since third period, but he'd been too busy ranting to say what.

Here (In Your Arms) - Hellogoodbye (4:05)

If Roxas were being completely honest with himself, there were a few things that he liked better from The World That Never Was than Twilight Town and his friends. For one, there was no teenage drama in the Organization, and for that matter, no school. That had been nice. Really though, the thing he missed the most were the cold nights where he would sneak into Axel's room and sleep curled up in his arms.


End file.
